


Questions with No Real Answers

by Oreokitkat_21



Series: Sander Sides Deaf AU [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21





	Questions with No Real Answers

‘How do you know this is going to work?’ Virgil signed to an interpreter who then turned towards a doctor and spoke. Virgil watched as the lips moved, trying his best to understand what he was saying. His grandma sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room, she seemed mad. She said something to the doctor in something that looked like rage. Her lips were moving so fast, the doctor looked alarmed. She marched towards Virgil and grabbed his hand, yelling at the doctor while doing so. He was then dragged out of the room by his grandma and down a hallway. He looked at people they passed and saw a boy around his age in a baby blue polo and glasses. He looked at Virgil and waved with a smile. Virgil stopped walking and looked at the boy closer. He had a cochlear implant.  
‘Does it work?’ He signed to the boy. The boy practically beamed.   
‘I don’t know, we are seeing if it worked right now!’ The boy signed and Virgil could feel his happiness. Before he had a chance to respond, Virgil felt his hand being grabbed and he looked at his grandma. She looked at the boy and then back at Virgil. Virgil pulled his hand from hers.  
‘I want.’ Was all he signed before looking back at the boy. He smiled at the pair before a doctor led him and a couple into a room. Virgil’s grandma tapped his shoulder and he looked up at her.   
‘They don’t know if it will work’ She signed and moved her lips.  
‘I want to give it a try’ He responded and she smiled.   
‘Okay’ She signed and the two left the building.


End file.
